


Smile Till It’s Gone

by Softgigiii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Break up kinda?, Cheating, Hurt, Leaving, M/M, Open Ending, Rejection, Sad, Sad Changkyun, Sad Ending, Soulmates, lonely changkyun, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgigiii/pseuds/Softgigiii
Summary: He’d do anything for Minhyuk to always have a smile on his face... even if that means living in pain and seeing the one his heart wants walk out with someone else.Changkyun understood, he knew.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Smile Till It’s Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first short story.. it’s kinda sad.. so I do recommend listening to sad music lol... also yes this is like an open ending and it’s also sad, kinda wanna make it into a full story what do y’all think?   
> This is my second time writing to be easy on me too..  
> Ignore any grammar or misspellings..   
> anyways enjoy!!

What's a soulmate?

A soulmate is someone who brightens your days, it makes the mornings smell like flowers and rainbows, it makes the nights not lonely anymore. It makes dreaming feel like you are in a fairytale, it makes you believe that yes theirs a happy ending to this sad story. It's the person who makes you feel complete, it makes you believe that going through struggles and battles ain't bad because you have someone by your side, someone who will hold you and let you cry on them till the next day.  
A soulmate will go to the moon and back for you just to make you happy.

So then why?...

Why does it hurts so much to see the one you thought you'd have a happy ending with walk away from you. Why does it hurt when you see the one you love, loving someone else.

Changkyun saw and felt his heart get ripped into thousands of little pieces, he saw his love run into the arms of someone else, he saw him kissing said person, he saw him pick said person up and spin him around like he was the whole world, he saw him giving that beautiful smile to someone else.

He gave that person the most brightest smile like it wasn't a struggle, like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. He had tried so much to make Minhyuk smile at him with the same stars in his eyes but each time Minhyuk's eyes would never shine, yes he showed the smile but the eyes never shined.

Changkyun knew from the moment he saw Minhyuk his heart was with someone else. The moment the name on his wrist burnt he knew Minhyuk's heart didn't belong to him. The fairytales everyone told seemed to slip away from him, he seemed to be the villain in this fairytale, he was the one that intruded into this happy fairytale.

Minhyuk's heart belonged to a guy named Kihyun, he was petty, Changkyun thought. He had everything Changkyun didn't, he had the clean face, he had a smile that shined a whole room, he had the smartness everyone wanted, he was kind to all, he had a caring heart, he had the eyes that had stars in them, he had everything Changkyun didn't, maybe that's why Minhyuk's heart didn't want him.

Changkyun was quite, always kept to himself, never talked unless he was talked to, didn't have friends, yes he had good marks in school but he wasn't smart enough, he thought. He didn't have a clean face because of his acne scars his teen age years left, he was too emo is what they called him, but he swore he shined when he saw his soulmate but that shine only lasted so long.

They tried to make it work, Minhyuk tried his best to love Changkyun the way he should but Changkyun knew he was forcing himself too much. Not only did he feel it but he saw it, coming home late, going to work too early, sometimes not even coming home, the business trips that lasted weeks maybe even months, seeing the happy pictures they took with friends when they were supposed to be on a "business trip", but Changkyun acted blind to it all because seeing Minhyuk happy was all that mattered to him.

He felt Minhyuk's sadness, his love, his anger, his stress, his everything but he wasn't the one Minhyuk turned too. Changkyun knew Minhyuk felt his everything too but never cared to ask or to show it, the burning on his wrist took the pain away and brought numbness to him sometimes, the name glowing bright red from the rejection, his wrist bruised with a red mark because of the rejection.

If Minhyuk rejected him more the name will fade away leaving him nameless, without a soulmate, without anything. Changkyun saw the name slowly and painfully fade away, he wanted to protest, he wanted to scream and tell Minhyuk that it hurt, yes it hurt so damn much, but the thought of seeing Minhyuk frown at him hurt more.

Why was Changkyun taking in so much pain you say? Because Minhyuk's happiness was his, Minhyuk's smile mattered more even if it wasn't for him, even if everything he did wasn't for him all that mattered was his happiness.

Changkyun turned the other way, he walked the other way with his wrist burning when he saw Minhyuk kissing Kihyun with all his love. He turned the other way with tears rolling down his face, he turned away even when his heart was being ripped apart, he turned away with his mind wanting to scream, he turned away when Minhyuk smiled, he turned away when he saw the one he loved, love someone else.

He grabbed his belongings with tears rolling down, his heart ached, his wrist burnt, his hands were shaking when he burnt everything he gave him, he tore each picture they had together even when it wasn't many, he threw everything away.

Lastly he left the apartment, he left with almost all his heart inside, he left with one bag and a plane ticket, he left even when tears wouldn't stop rolling down, he left without a note, he left leaving the keys on the counter, he left with nothing but a bag filled with only a couple of clothes, he left with his heart burning, he left when he felt the name wanting to fade, he left with the rejection.

He left with his heart begging to turn around.

He left because all that mattered in that moment, in the moment he met Minhyuk, the moment he saw him with someone else, the moment he saw him with Kihyun, the moment he saw him with his friends, the moment he no longer came home, the moment he saw the name, the moment it burnt, the moment his heart hurt, the moment he walked into Minhyuk's life, the moment he ruined the happy fairytale that was happening.

Because in that moment all that mattered was Minhyuk's happiness, and bright smile that never belonged to him but to someone else.

He left for Minhyuk even when he was hurting.

Minhyuk was all that mattered...

To him.


End file.
